Hotshots and Aces Reinforcements Pack
Publisher's Description Enhance your squadron options and launch new pilots with the Hotshots and Aces Reinforcements Pack! With upgrades available to all factions and new pilots for numerous ships in the Rebel, Imperial, Scum, Resistance, and First Order factions, you can now add iconic characters like Leia Organa, Captain Phasma, and K-2SO to your squads. Contents Rebel Alliance * •Gina Moonsong (A/SF-01 B-Wing) * •K-2SO (UT-60D U-Wing) * •Leia Organa (Modified YT-1300) * •Alexsandr Kallus (VCX-100) Galactic Empire * •Fifth Brother (TIE Advanced v1) * •"Vagabond" (TIE/sk Striker) * •Morna Kee (VT-49 Decimator) Scum * •Nom Lumb (JumpMaster 5000) * •G4R-GOR V/M (M3-A Interceptor) * •Bossk (Z-95-AF4 Headhunter) Resistance * •Paige Tico (MG-100 StarFortress) * •Ronith Blario (RZ-2 A-Wing) * •Zizi Tlo (RZ-2 A-Wing) First Order: * •Captain Phasma (TIE/sf Fighter) * •Lieutenant LeHuse (TIE/sf Fighter) * •"Rush" (TIE/vn Silencer) Pilot Tokens Ship tokens are dual sided and have the following front/back combinations: * Gina Moonsong / Gina Moonsong * K-2SO / K-2SO * Leia Organa / Leia Organa * Alexsandr Kallus / Alexsandr Kallus * Fifth Brother / Fifth Brother * "Vagabond" / "Vagabond" * Morna Kee / Morna Kee * Nom Lumb / Nom Lumb * G4R-GOR V/M / G4R-GOR V/M * Bossk / Bossk * Paige Tico / Paige Tico * Ronith Blario / Ronith Blario * Zizi Tlo / Zizi Tlo * Captain Phasma / Captain Phasma * Lieutenant LeHuse / Lieutenant LeHuse * "Rush" / "Rush" Upgrades Talent * Composure (x2) * Snap Shot (x2) Force * Brilliant Evasion (x2) * Foresight (x2) * Hate (x2) * Precognitive Reflexes (x2) * Predictive Shot (x2) Tech * Advanced Optics (x2) * Pattern Analyzer (x2) * Primed Thrusters (x2) Sensor * Passive Sensors (x2) Cannon * Autoblasters (x2) Torpedo * Plasma Torpedoes (x2) Missile * Mag-Pulse Warheads (x2) * Barrage Rockets (x2) * •Diamond-Boron Missiles Crew * •0-0-0 * •K-2SO (Crew) * •Maul Gunner * Agile Gunner (x2) * •BT-1 Illicit * Coaxium Hyperfuel (x2) Title * •Moldy Crow Modification * Angled Deflectors (x2) * Targeting Computer (x3) Configuration * Stabilized S-Foils (x2) Tokens * Calculate Tokens (x2) * Charge Tokens (x4) * Deplete Tokens (x2) * Disarm Tokens (x2) * Evade Tokens (x2) * Focus Tokens (x2) * Force Tokens (x2) * ID Token 11 (x3) * ID Token 12 (x3) * Jam Tokens (x2) * Lock Tokens 11 (x2) * Lock Tokens 12 (x2) * Reinforce Tokens (x2) * Strain Tokens (x2) Additional Information * A/SF-01 B-Wing Quick Build Card * Modified YT-1300 Light Freighter Quick Build Card * UT-60 U-Wing Quick Build Card * VCX-100 Light Freighter Quick Build Card * TIE Advanced v1 Quick Build Card * TIE/sk Striker Quick Build Card * VT-49 Decimator Quick Build Card * JumpMaster 5000 Quick Build Card * M3-A Interceptor Quick Build Card * Z-95-AF4 Headhunter (Scum) Quick Build Card * MG-100 StarFortress Quick Build Card * RZ-2 A-Wing Quick Build Card * TIE/sf Fighter Quick Build Card * TIE/vn Silencer Quick Build Card Links FFG Product Page FFG News Article Category:Card Packs